<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>good morning by strawberrySouda</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26550760">good morning</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrySouda/pseuds/strawberrySouda'>strawberrySouda</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Lowercase, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Post-Canon, could be read platonically ig but why would u want to, oikawa is mentioned for 2 seconds bc kuroo cant go a day without bullying him, they still use "bro" and "dude" but i assure u i meant it in a romantic way</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:14:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>518</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26550760</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrySouda/pseuds/strawberrySouda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>kuroo is not a morning person--never has been and never will be. and he knows bokuto knows this just as well as he knows it himself, but the damn owl still has the audacity to act all sunshine-y and adorable at ass o'clock in the morning. of course today wouldn't be any different, but sue him, kuroo just wants a quiet morning for once in his life. literally just once, and then he'll never complain about it again, he swears.</p><p>"bro!" bokuto chirps, laying mostly on top of kuroo and slightly on kuroo's bed. kuroo groans, cursing bokuto's beefiness for once.</p><p>kuroo manages to wheeze out, "dude, please…"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>good morning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>HAPPY!! BIRTHDAY!! BEST BOY BOKUTO!!!! i started kinning him as a joke and its not a joke anymore please help me</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>kuroo is not a morning person--never has been and never will be. and he knows bokuto knows this just as well as he knows it himself, but the damn owl still has the <em> audacity </em> to act all sunshine-y and adorable at <em> ass o'clock in the morning </em> . of <em> course </em> today wouldn't be any different, but sue him, kuroo just wants a quiet morning for once in his life. literally just once, and then he'll never complain about it again, he swears.</p><p> </p><p>"bro!" bokuto chirps, laying mostly on top of kuroo and <em> slightly </em> on kuroo's bed. kuroo groans, cursing bokuto's beefiness for once.</p><p> </p><p>he manages to wheeze out, "dude, please…" but bokuto just laughs--too loud, too happy--and props himself up with his hands on either side of kuroo's arms.</p><p> </p><p>"good morning! do you know what day it is?" the sparkles in bokuto's eyes almost make kuroo bite back a sarcastic response.</p><p> </p><p>almost.</p><p> </p><p>he turns his head and groans again, this time into a pillow. he mumbles, "the anniversary of the area 51 raid, obviously. as if i'd ever forget that."</p><p> </p><p>bokuto pouts. "but what else?"</p><p> </p><p>"sunday."</p><p> </p><p>"and?"</p><p> </p><p>kuroo looks back up as his mental faciulties start returning to him and pretends to wrack his brain for a few seconds, then shrugs as best he can with a professional volleyball player on top of him. "september 20th. a totally normal day." he regrets it immediately--not that bokuto looks any sadder after the statement, really, but kuroo feels bad anyway. "nah, i'm just kidding. happy birthday, bo."</p><p> </p><p>"you're so <em> mean </em>," bokuto whines, flopping back down on top of him. kuroo forces a wheeze just for the hell of it. "but thanks, bro. i feel like i deserve cuddles now."</p><p> </p><p>"can i drink my coffee first?"</p><p> </p><p>bokuto heaves a dramatic sigh. "i <em> guess </em>." he rolls off of kuroo and lies flat on his back, looking up at the ceiling.</p><p> </p><p>kuroo nudges him, grabbing the mug of coffee from his bedside table. "you've been spending too much time with oikawa, you're starting to sound just like him." he takes a sip and adds, "thanks for the coffee."</p><p> </p><p>"dude, no one can ever hold a candle to oikawa's level of drama. he'd feel so insulted if he heard what you just said."</p><p> </p><p>"let 'im, it's not like i ever see him around anyway."</p><p> </p><p>"true, true. you're welcome, by the way. still can't believe you drink your coffee <em> black </em>, but whatever."</p><p> </p><p>"don't knock it 'til you--"</p><p> </p><p>"i've tried it and it sucks, and it's my birthday so you're legally not allowed to argue with me anymore." bokuto sticks out his tongue at him, and kuroo sets the coffee aside.</p><p> </p><p>"fine. your loss, though." he holds his arms out. "it's time for your government-sanctioned cuddles."</p><p> </p><p>bokuto perks up immediately, curling into kuroo's side and resting his head in the crook of his neck. "dude, you know you're, like, super comfy, right?"</p><p> </p><p>"hell yeah, i do." kuroo tilts his head to rest on bokuto's and squeezes him, wrinkling his nose when bokuto's hair tickles it.</p><p> </p><p>mornings aren't so bad when they end like this.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i love them your honor</p><p>catch me on twt @bonkutoe!! i'm funny sometimes and i love makin friends!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>